dark_heresy_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Gear, Tools and Ammunition of the Holy Ordo's
“You think you can be an Inquisitor just because you’ve the courage to kill? Ha! Wisdom is a more terrible weapon than bravery, or hate, or even love. For a wise man knows when he has no choice, and when he strikes nothing can stay his hand, though it be stained with the blood of a murdered world.” — Inquisitor Herrod. 'Blessed Ammunition and Sanctified Weapons' The prayers and blessing of those of true faith in the God-Emperor of Mankind, coupled with the ancient lore of Ecclesiastical alchemistry, is able to turn mere mundane bullets and blades into weapons that are capable of harming the foul denizens of the warp and other such unnatural horrors. The sole effect of these upgrades is to make the Damage caused by the weapon in question counted as “Holy”, which has certain effects on some Daemonic and warp creatures (as will be noted in their description). Obtaining such items is only possible through the Holy Ordos or high-ranking members of the Ecclesiarchy, and the cost and rarity shown reflects this. Blessed Ammunition is used with: Bolt Weapons, Flamers, and Solid Projectile Weapons. Sanctified Weapon Upgrades: Any Primitive weapon (including Mono upgraded weapons) or Chain weapon of at least Good quality craftsmanship. Null Box Occasionally vital for preserving or safely containing a sample or woeful artefact, null boxes are portable stasis field generators in the shape of small armoured boxes, although some go right up to the size of a large chest or sarcophagus. Inside a stasis field, all time and motion halts and whatever is trapped inside is effectively frozen and removed from any interaction with reality—essentially contained in a psychic dead zone. True relics of the Dark Age of Technology, most null boxes are extraordinarily resilient and tough (almost supernaturally so, which may be the result of the time-control field within) and once active require no further power unless deactivated and turned on again. For obvious reasons the control mechanisms of most null boxes are often hidden and heavily encrypted. Unless breached with enormous force or simply turned off by someone able to do so, a null box and its contents can out-sit eternity if needs be. Psy-Jammer Somewhat esoteric examples of techno-arcana, these devices can at least partially disrupt psychic energy and offer some degree of protection against the dark arts of the psyker and the witch. Expensive and rare, their use is largely restricted to the agents of the Holy Ordos, the Mechanicus itself and those among the Imperium’s elites whose paranoia often matches their vast wealth. Much more powerful examples of anti-psy technology do exist but they have a tendency to be exceeding rare and often unique. Psy-jammers can be obtained in two types: a protective amulet and a cranial implant. The amulet has the disadvantage that it can be physically removed; but while the implant cannot be so easily countered, it can have unpleasant long-term side effects to the user. A psy-jammer grants its wearer a +20 bonus on any Test involved to resist the effects of a Psychic Power and +10 bonus. on Tests to resist possession attacks. The jammer, however, has no effect on psychic attacks that inflict direct physical Damage. Psykers cannot use psy-jammers (they naturally overload them). 'Psy-Tracker' Sometimes referred to as aetherscopes, these are a particular form of scanner designed to monitor disturbances in the empyrean and detect and analyse psychic energies. These sophisticated and tricky devices are used extensively by adepts and savants attached to the Holy Ordos, although very similar scanners are actually used as a common part of the engineering equipment of major starships to monitor the status of the ship’s Geller field and its generators. The Tech Use skill is required to be able use one of these scanners. Awareness Tests taken in conjunction with the device enable the user to determine the presence and relative strength of psychic force, Daemons, the lingering effects of warp disturbances and the like. Psy-trackers are somewhat temperamental devices with an operating range of no more than a few hundred metres (although they might register very powerful spikes and signals from far beyond that). They are also easily clouded and confused by powerful energy fields and psychic “background noise”. 'Psycannon Bolts ' A true psycannon is a highly advanced form of bolter weapon utilised by the legendary Grey Knights, and aside from their armouries and a few powerful members of the Ordo Malleus, it is extremely rare even among the ranks of the Inquisition. Psycannon bolts, however, utilise the same core of psy-anthaemic substance in their construction and are capable of ripping through warp-stuff and barriers of psychic force with ease. Shockingly fatal even to those without psychic powers, it is whispered by some that those slain by psycannon bolts have their souls snuffed out like guttering candles. Psycannon bolts add +5 to all Critical Damage inflicted. Psycannon bolts inflict double their rolled Damage against targets with a Psy Rating, Daemons and other warp entities after Armour and Toughness Bonuses are taken into account. Damage inflicted by psycannon bolts is classed as Holy and ignores any psychically or warp-generated armour or protective field (such as Daemonic Resilience, Telekinetic Shield, etc). Psycannon bolts are only ever obtainable from somebody with full Inquisitorial rank. Used with: Bolt weapons. Category:Gear